


High on Believing

by Analyse (D_Willims)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/Analyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots/drabbles about the Guardians of the Galaxy.</p><p>Latest: <i>Safe Places.</i> For the first time, Drax is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Drax, Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Groot  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Summary:** For the first time, Drax is safe.  
>  **Word Count:** 293

It catches Drax by surprise. He was listening to the creaking of the ship, drifting off to sleep, when one tear rolls down his cheek and then another. A flood opens in his chest. His whole body heaves with the force of the sobs. Pain shudders through every fiber of his breathing. And his lungs burn with the effort to keep breathing.

Peter's the first one there. He hovers near the bunk, too close but not quite touching. Naturally, he's talking. Drowning out the ship's creaking and the wracking sobs with the sound of his voice. Drax doesn't know what Peter's saying, but he clings to the words all the same. Trying to anchor himself to the here and now.

Gamora appears suddenly, shoving Peter out of the way. With an oddly precise efficiency, she crawls up and over the bunk. Her lithe body curls around Drax, her chest against his back. They were pressed so close that he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. He remembers thinking that she's too small, that he could snap her like a twig. But when she brings his arm around him and clutches his fist in hers, there is nothing but strength.

"We got you, buddy," Peter says. His hand closes over theirs, pressing their fists close to Drax's heart.

"You gonna invite me to the party?" Rocket calls out. He looks sleepy and has Groot's pot clutched to his chest. There's movement, bodies shifting. Rocket and Groot fit neatly into the space between Peter and Drax. There's grumbling, but Rocket's surprisingly gentle when he reaches out and pets Drax's chest.

And just like that, everything comes into stark focus for Drax. For the first time, it's safe. He sinks into their touch.


End file.
